Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an electronic assembly.
Description of Related Art
The development of technologies brings enhanced functions (such as smart phones and tablet PC). The devices are provided with a touch screen for control information to be input in. However, the touch screen that is easy to be operated does not fully satisfy all the users' need. Moreover, a mobile communication device has the limitation of small display screen which usually causes inconveniences to the user during operation. In light of the above, an electronic assembly that integrates the mobile communication device with an external keyboard has been developed.
Generally, current external keyboards include a base and a keyboard structure as well as a supporting mechanism disposed on the base. The external keyboard uses the supporting mechanism which may pivot relative to the base to support the tablet PC. After the external keyboard and the tablet PC are combined with each other via a latch-like structure, the user may use the keyboard structure as an input interface for inputting control information. However, to keep a smooth electrical connection between the keyboard and the tablet PC, a pogo pin is normally disposed in the body of current external keyboard device used for supporting the tablet PC. The pogo pin is unable to be synchronically and accurately combined with the latch structure. For example, under the circumstances where the latch structure is latched due to structure tolerance or process tolerance whereas the pogo pin is unable to tightly contact the latch structure, or the pogo pin is deformed due to an excessive force applied after the latch structure is latched with the base. Furthermore, in most cases, the pogo pin is exposed by the surface of the machine body, which is likely to cause an unpleasing appearance.
Therefore, it remains to be an issue to be pondered by related persons to make devices to be structurally and electrically connected in a smooth manner.